gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Rox Santos
---- | birth_place = Manila, Philippines | origin = Las Piñas, Philippines | occupation = | years_active = 2007–present | label = }} Roque Balaoro Santos (born October 08, 1985), simply known as Rox Santos, is a Filipino songwriter and record producer based in Metro Manila, Philippines. Santos wrote songs and produced albums for various artists, including: Daniel Padilla, Regine Velasquez, Vina Morales, Vice Ganda, Ylona Garcia, Kaye Cal, Toni Gonzaga, Martin Nievera, Juris Fernandez, Erik Santos, Jed Madela, Angeline Quinto, and Jaya. Rox’s songwriting and producing has proven successful. Daniel Padilla’s albums, which Santos produced, are all either certified gold or platinum. Early life and education Rox Santos was born in the city of Manila, but it was in Las Pinas where he spent most of his younger years. Rox grew up surrounded by music lovers, with his grandmother and some of his aunts, uncles, and cousins are musicians. Rox counts them among his earliest inspirations. His love for music grew even more when he left Metro Manila to study High School in Bicol. He later studied in Bicol University, the school where her aunt studied music. He graduated college in Bicol University with a bachelor’s degree in BS Food Technology. He became a manager at a nutrition lab soon after. It was not until he met his friend and mentor Jonathan Manalo when his career in music began. Career Rox started his career in music at Star Music (formerly Star Records) as a project coordinator, a position Jonathan encouraged him to apply to. Rox started his career in music at Star Music (formerly Star Records) as a project coordinator, a position Jonathan encouraged him to apply to. Rox’s earliest projects was the soundtrack album “May Bukas Pa: Conversations of Bro & Santino.” It featured songs from and inspired by the television show May Bukas Pa. He got his big break when ABS-CBN started developing a remake of the Mexican telenovela “Yo Soy Betty La Fea.” He wrote and produced the theme song “Kagandahan” for the show. The song, performed by the show’s lead Bea Alonzo became an instant hit. Rox's compositions “Hanggang Ngayon” performed by Michael Pangilinan (which he co-wrote with fellow songwriter Cynthia Roque) and Vice Ganda’s “Boom Panes,” “Karakaraka,” “Push Mo Yan Teh” and “Wag Kang Pabebe” were all massive hits. He also penned local radio favorites "Ngayong Alam Ko Na" by Liezel Garcia and "Now We’re Together" by Bailey May of Now United. Rox's work with Daniel's albums (namely " DJP," " I Heart You," and " I Feel Good") became his biggest hits, with "DJP" hitting quadruple platinum in the Philippines. Rox would also write songs for movies, television shows, and TV commercials. He provided "Akin Ka Na Lang" for local television drama "My Illegal Wife," "Karakaraka" for the film "Bromance" starring Zanjoe Marudo and the theme for "The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin." He is behind the theme songs for "Annaliza," "The Love Story of Kang Chi," "Pretty Man," and "I Do" among others. Rox was named as the label head of the new Star Music sub-label called Starpop. Artists in said label includes Loisa Andalio, Maymay Entrata, Edward Barber, Patrick Quiroz, Ylona Garcia, Kyle Echarri, Maris Racal , Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Kisses Delavin, Rayt Carreon, Chard Ocampo, Andrea Brillantes, Vivoree, and the music and dance group The Hashtags. Discography Songwriter Discography Songs Written For Movies * Boom Panes by Vice Ganda co-written with Vice Ganda and Jonathan Manalo (Star Cinema) * Push Mo Yan Te by Vice Ganda) * Karakaraka by Vice Ganda feat Smugglaz (Star Cinema) * Aking Ka Na Lang by Vice Ganda (Star Cinema) Songs Written For Television * Baby, I Do by Juris Fernandez * ANNALIZA by Roel Manlangit and Liezel Garcia * Sabay Natin by Daniel Padilla * Ikaw Na Nga Yata by Kathryn Bernardo * Ikaw Na Nga Yata Co-written by Christine Daria Estabillo and Vehnee Saturno * Sana Ngayon Lang Ang Kahapon by Angeline Quinto * Ngayong Alam Ko Na by Liezel Gracia * Buhay Ko'y Ikaw by Vina Morales * Bonggacious by Pokwang * Kagandahan by Bea Alonzo Albums Produced Under Star Music PH * May Bukas Pa - Sountrack * Liezel Garcia - Debut Album * K-la - Debut Album * Khalil Ramos - Debut Albun * Daniel Padilla - Debut album * Vice Ganda - Debut Album * DJP - Daniel Padilla * Vice Ganda - Trending Album * Enchong Dee - Debut Album * I Heart You - Daniel Padilla * Enchong Dee - EDM Album * Ai Ai De Las Alas - ADA Album * Kathryn Bernardo - Debut Album * I Feel Good - Daniel Padilla * Christmas Love Duets - Daniel Padilla & Kathryn Bernardo * Love Songs From Princess And I - Various Artists * Got To Believe Soundtrack - Various Artists * Bryan Termulo - Debut Album * Xian Lim - Debut Album * Xian Lim - XL2 album * Richard Yap - Debut Album * Kim Chiu -Chinita Princess Album * Jovit Baldivino - JB - Jukebox * Tanya - Debut Album * Jolina Magdangal - Back To Love * Ylona Garcia - My Name Is Ylona Garcia * Michael Pangilinan - Michael * Richard Yap and Richard Poon - Richard x Richard Album * Vina Morales - Vina XXX * Daniel Padilla - DJ Greatest Hits * Karla Estrada - Karla Estrada Album * Kaye Cal - Kaye Cal Debut Album * Yohan Hwang - Debut Album * Awra - Debut Album * Klarisse De Guzman - Klarisse * Volts Vallejo - Debut Album * Migz Haleco - Debut Album * Agsunta - Debut Album * Kim Chiu - Touch Of Your Love Albums Produced Under Starpop * Kisses Delavin - Debut Album * Elisse Joson & Mccoy De Leon = Mclisse Album * Patrick Quiroz - Debut Album * Kyle Echarri - Debut Album * Maris Racal - Stellar Album * Loisa Andalio - Debut Album Awards and nominations Certifications References Category:1985 births Category:Filipino record producers Category:Filipino songwriters Updated with references